1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in leg protectors, which are used principally in sports such as hockey or baseball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Leg protectors have typically been represented by a hard shell directly overlying padding permanently attached to it. This would be designed to cover the lower leg and knee area when strapped to the wearer. Leg protectors of all type have remained virtually unchanged throughout the years. Nevertheless there has been a consistant demand to improve the impact absorption as well as the economics of the equipment. Prior devices have been difficult to clean and improvements allowing for the cleaning or replacement of parts have been needed.